Always
by Uchihamelia
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Setelah menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar. Terpisah berkali-kali purnama dalam kurun waktu enam tahun. Akhirnya tuhan dan semesta memainkan peranannya. [AU]


**Uchihamelia Presents a Story**

 **"Always"**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

Prompt #58

SasuSaku AU Fanfiction

Summary : S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Setelah menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar. Terpisah berkali-kali purnama dalam kurun waktu enam tahun. Akhirnya tuhan dan semesta memainkan peranannya.

.

.

Setir kemudi itu aku putar. Tidak cepat, tapi cukup pelan karena aku tidak sedang dikejar oleh waktu. Mobil _sport_ merah yang sedang ku kendarai ini sengaja kap atasnya dibuka, agar aku bisa menikmati semilir angin sore yang bertiup sejuk di negara kecil bernama Monaco ini. Langit nampak cerah, dengan cuaca yang begitu bersahabat di waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Rambut merah muda sebahuku beterbangan tertiup embusan angin, tapi aku menikmatinya. Alunan musik mengiringi perjalananku. Lagu pop berlirikan kata-kata cinta berputar silih berganti. Bibirku refleks membuka, ikut mengeluarkan nada sumbang yang hampir semua liriknya ku hafal begitu lagu favoritku yang mengalun. Ini adalah lagu kenangan. Lagu masa lalu. Lagu yang dulu sering aku nyanyikan bersamanya. Setelah alunan lagu itu selesai, bibirku berseringai tipis. Tiba-tiba wajah seseorang melintas di benakku. Tapi aku segera menepisnya dengan menggelengkan kepala berhelai merah mudaku kuat-kuat. _Tidak, jangan mengingat lagi masa lampau, Sakura,_ batinku berteriak.

Oke, aku harus mengakui. Ternyata lagu itu masih berefek cukup kuat padaku. Karena sekarang keadaan _mood_ ku sudah tidak sebaik tadi. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku jadi merasa _bad_ _mood_. Segera aku matikan alunan musik. Tombol untuk menutup kap atas mobil pun aku pencet, dan _AC_ mobil pun segera aku nyalakan. Kecepatan mengendarai aku tambah, tapi tidak terlalu cepat juga. Sekitar lima belas menit lagi aku akan sampai di apartemenku, dan aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera merebahkan badanku di kasur. _Shit! Pengacau mood,_ umpatku dalam hati.

Benar saja. Setibanya di apartemen, tas langsung aku lempar ke sofa, sedang alas kaki entah sudah terbanting kemana. Lalu aku segera membaringkan tubuhku di kasur dengan mataku yang langsung terpejam. " _Forget him_ , Sakura," ucapku memperingatkan diri sendiri, sebelum kesadaranku menghilang dan akhirnya aku masuk kedalam dunia mimpi.

Mungkin aku kelelahan. Karena saat aku membuka mata, jam digital di kamarku telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kesadaranku masih belum berkumpul sepenuhnya. Jadi aku mendudukkan diri terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya sangat segar ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk berwarna biru yang meliliti tubuhku. Stress ku serasa menghilang, menguap bersama buih sabun. Aku segera berpakaian dengan mengenakan baju tidur.

Selanjutnya, aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuka lemari pendingin, lalu mengeluarkan sekotak es krim rasa cokelat kesukaanku. Ketika akan menutup pintunya, bola _emerald_ ku menangkap satu toples keripik kentang yang masih penuh tersimpan di atas lemari pendingin itu. Aku langsung meresponnya dengan tersenyum. "Yeay ... _mood boster complete_ ," seruku senang. Dan aku segera membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Ponselku berdering, saat aku baru saja selesai meletakkan kotak es krim dan toples keripik kentang di atas permadani beludru yang terhampar di dekat kasur tidurku. Aku segera bangkit lagi dan berjalan menuju sofa. Meraih tas yang tergeletak di sana, lalu membukanya. Nada dering ponselku sudah tidak terdengar, tapi aku tetap mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari dalam tas.

Aku membuka _lock screen_ ponsel. Terdapat sembilan panggilan tak terjawab dari Shizune. "Dia terus saja menggangguku, bahkan disaat _weekend_ ," ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku tahu, pasti ada sesuatu hal—yang menurutnya darurat, yang ingin ia sampaikan padaku hingga ia harus menelponku di hari libur begini. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk meresponnya, apalagi hari liburku akan segera berakhir dalam beberapa jam lagi. Jadi aku memilih meletakkan saja ponsel itu tanpa memberikannya panggilan balasan.

Aku mulai menyendok es krim dan memakannya. Segar dan enak terasa di indera perasaku dan menjalar hingga tenggorokan. Aku menyukainya, dan sering melakukannya. Karena menurutku, es krim cokelat bisa memberikan ketenangan tersendiri, apalagi jika di kombinasikan dengan keripik kentang seperti yang sedang aku lakukan ini.

Lagi-lagi ponselku berdering, tapi dengan nada yang singkat. Aku tahu, itu adalah notifikasi untuk pesan yang baru masuk. Dengan malas, aku meraih ponsel dan membukanya.

 _From_ : Shizune

 _Message_ : Hi, Sakura. Aku tau kau pasti lupa, jadi aku akan mengingatkan. Jangan lupa membawa buku karya Ootsutsuki Kaguya yang hanya terdapat dua cetakan di dunia itu, dan salah satunya adalah milikmu dan ada di kau. Acara amalnya adalah besok pagi. Mrs. Tsunade pasti akan marah besar jika kau sampai lupa membawanya. Aku tau, kau tidak suka di ganggu di hari libur. Tapi, buku itu adalah yang paling penting dalam acara amal ini. Oh, maafkan aku yang cerewet. Dan maaf juga mengganggu sisa jam liburmu. Hehe ...

Salam sayang,

Shizune

.

.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku ke depan. Benar, aku paling tidak suka hari liburku di ganggu. Namun acara amal itu sangat penting. Karena pendapatan dari acara amal itu nanti, akan disumbangkan untuk kesehatan anak-anak di Afrika dan di Aleppo. Oke, mungkin waktu santaiku memang sudah selesai. Jadi dengan berat, aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak. Aku berjalan menuju rak buku yang ada di sudut kiri kamar tidur. Manik _emerald_ ku mulai menjelajah satu persatu buku-buku yang berjejer rapi di rak tersebut. Dengan teliti, netra dan tanganku mencari buku karya Ootsutsuki Kaguya yang bertema tentang alam dan filosofi kehidupan itu.

Sial! Aku tidak menemukannya. Tapi aku masih belum menyerah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya dari awal sekali lagi. Dan ternyata, hasilnya tetap nihil. Aku tidak menemukan buku itu, di rak buku ini. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana terakhir kali aku meletakkan buku itu. Hampir lima menit aku berdiri mondar-mandir untuk mengingat dimana buku itu disimpan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya.

Memang sudah lama. Terakhir kali aku membaca buku itu saat semester lima perkuliahan. Berarti itu sekitar enam tahun yang lalu saat terakhir kali aku membacanya. Dan sebenarnya, aku tidak benar-benar mencoba untuk mengingat tentang buku itu. Jangan menganggapku tidak tulus. Aku tulus ingin menemukan buku itu untuk dilelang dalam acara amal besok pagi yang hasilnya akan di sumbangkan untuk kesehatan anak-anak yang membutuhkan.

Hanya saja, terselip kenangan menyakitkan yang tidak ingin aku ingat-ingat lagi yang berhubungan dengan buku itu. Sejujurnya, buku itu juga bukan benar-benar milikku. Itu adalah buku yang dibelikan oleh seseorang untukku, dalam acara pameran sastra yang digelar di kerajaan Inggris sembilan tahun silam.

Aku mendekati meja kerjaku yang ada didalam kamar, ada beberapa buku juga di atas meja ini. Tapi hasilnya sama, aku tidak menemukan buku yang ku cari. Aku mulai menggeledah laci-laci dan menghamburkan isinya, namun buku itu masih belum ditemukan. Aku mulai khawatir, jangan-jangan buku itu sengaja dulu aku tinggalkan di Inggris, di negara kelahiranku, tepatnya di rumah orangtuaku. Aku memang tinggal di Monaco ini sendirian. Sudah empat tahun aku tinggal di sini. Alasannya, karena aku bekerja di sini. Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan farmasi yang sangat peduli terhadap gizi dan kesehatan anak-anak. Dan aku sangat gembira karena perusahaan tempatku bekerja ini seringkali mengadakan kegiatan amal, dengan bekerja sama dengan organisasi sosial dunia. Aku menyukai kegiatan amal, karena aku bahagia jika dapat menolong orang lain. Jadi, kegiatan amal tahunan perusahaan, adalah event yang selalu aku tunggu-tunggu.

Wajah sangar Mrs. Tsunade saat dirinya sedang marah dapat aku bayangkan. Ekspresinya terpampang begitu jelas hingga membuat nyaliku menciut, jikalau sampai buku itu tak aku bawa besok. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku merinding. Aku mencari semakin panik. Kemudian netraku menangkap sebuah kotak kardus yang berada di atas lemari pakaian. Aku segera berlari keluar kamar dan membawa sebuah kursi dari meja makan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menaiki kursi untuk menjangkau kotak yang berada di atas lemari itu.

Kini aku kembali mendudukkan diri di permadani beludruku dengan sebuah kotak kardus berukuran tiga puluh kali dua puluh sentimeter di hadapanku. _'Bad memories. Do not open'_ Kata itu tertulis di sudut kanan kotak ini. Pada bagian tutup kotak juga terdapat tulisan yang sama. Dan beberapa coretan juga ada di sudut-sudut lainnya. Manik _emerald_ ku menatap kosong kotak tersebut dengan debaran jantungku yang tiba-tiba berpacu menjadi lebih cepat.

Aku bernapas frustasi, merasa ragu dan bimbang. Di kotak itu sudah jelas-jelas tertulis sebuah kata preventif untuk jangan membuka kotak ini. Dan kata _'Bad memories. Do not open'_ yang terdapat diluar kotak itu, aku sendiri yang menuliskannya. Aku juga tidak mau membuka kotak ini, karena didalamnya terdapat banyak kenangan pahitku bersamanya yang selalu tak bisa aku lupakan jika sudah mengingatnya lagi. Tapi aku harus membuka kotak ini untuk memastikan apakah buku yang aku cari ada didalam kotak, atau tertinggal di Inggris. Namun, bukankah hanya akan sia-sia jika ternyata buku tersebut tidak ada didalam kotak? Sedangkan nanti, aku yang akan kepayahan sendiri untuk melupakannya.

Dilema. Jujur aku benar-benar dilema. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dua imajinasi berbeda menyambangiku. Netra sebelah kiriku seperti dapat melihat kaleidoskop kenangan masa laluku bersamanya—yang tak ingin aku ingat lagi jika aku membuka kotak ini kembali. Namun mata kananku seperti bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah bahagianya anak-anak, ketika mereka mendapat bantuan dari hasil kegiatan amal yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan kami. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas frustasi karena bimbang. Bingung memutuskan akan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku melirik jam digital yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tidak ada waktu lagi, aku harus segera membuka kotak ini untuk memastikannya, karena aku tahu aku tidak boleh apriori. Aku meniup debu-debu yang membingkai kotak ini, bahkan membersihkan sebagian yang masih nakal menempel dengan jemari tanganku. Aku juga mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan.

Sekarang aku memejamkan mata. Berdoa didalam hati, semoga buku yang aku cari ada didalam kotak. Kedua tanganku gemetaran, mungkin efek dari jantungku yang sedang bereskalasi debarannya. Dengan kelopak mata terpejam, perlahan tanganku mulai menyentuh tutup kotak. Aku membulatkan tekad sebelum akhirnya membuka penutup kotak ini. Aku mulai membuka kelopak mata kananku pelan-pelan, lalu diikuti dengan kelopak mata kiriku.

Pemandangan yang pertama menyapa begitu kotak itu terbuka adalah—sebuah foto dimana aku dan seorang lelaki dalam foto itu saling bertatapan. _Emerald_ ku dan _onyx_ itu saling menatap tajam seakan tak ada objek lain yang pantas dipandang selain netra sang lawan. Rasanya jantung ini semakin berdetak-detak abnormal. Aku menyingkirkan buaian muslihat yang dapat membuatku terjerat dalam lubang masa lalu itu dengan menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Segera aku cari tujuan utamaku membuka kotak ini. Yaitu menemukan buku karya Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Aku mengeluarkan seluruh isi yang memenuhi kotak tersebut dengan menghamburkannya di atas karpet.

Dan aku bernapas lega begitu melihat _cover_ buku yang sudah sangat ku hafal jelas. Itu adalah buku yang aku cari. Buku yang akan dilelang besok dalam acara amal perusahaan kami. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran, aku menyentuh buku itu. Aku jadi teringat lagi awal mula aku mendapatkan buku ini.

.

.

 _Saat itu, aku baru saja lulus dengan nilai tertinggi dari salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas ternama yang ada di kota London. Dan aku juga berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studiku di sebuah universitas terkemuka di kota London ini. Sebagai hadiah kelulusan dan hadiah beasiswa yang aku raih, aku meminta sebuah hadiah yang cukup 'wah' dari orangtuaku yang berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Aku meminta dibelikan tiket untuk bisa menghadiri pameran sastra yang akan di selenggarakan oleh pihak kerajaan Inggris. Dan mereka menyanggupi permintaanku, karena aku adalah satu-satunya anak yang mereka miliki. Inilah keberuntungan anak tunggal. Aku sangat senang sekali dan bersyukur kala itu._

 _Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Aku pergi menghadiri acara pameran sastra itu sendirian. Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin tampil biasa-biasa saja_ _se_ _bagaimana penampilanku sehari-harinya yang sederhana. Aku ingin terlihat menawan. Selain itu, aku juga cukup sadar diri. Yang menghadiri acara pameran sastra ini mayoritasnya pasti dari kalangan orang penting yang bergelimang harta. Dan aku tidak ingin pergi dengan penampilan biasa saja, yang mungkin akan mereka anggap penampilan tersebut culun. Karena itu sebelum menghadiri pameran, aku pergi ke salon dan menyewa sebuah gaun rancangan rumah mode ternama dari sebuah butik._

 _Aku tampil percaya diri dengan riasan make up yang berkesan natural. Yang dipadukan dengan gaun selutut berwarna hitam. Rambut sebahu merah mudaku di cepol, dengan sebuah tiara kecil di kepala. Sepatu hitam berhak tinggi tujuh sentimeter melengkapi penampilanku._

 _Aku takjub dapat menghadiri pameran sastra akbar ini. Sungguh aku sangat menyukai dunia sastra. Aku terdiam cukup lama, memandangi dua buah buku yang terhalang dinding kaca. Cover buku itu sangat menarik, dengan judul yang tak kalah menarik pula. Dan saat membaca sinopsis buku itu, benar-benar membuatku merinding. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada buku itu. Ini karya tulis yang sangat keren, batinku berbisik._

 _Tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Ada seorang lelaki muda yang berdiri di sampingk_ _u—_ _hampir sama lamanya denganku, memandangi buku yang sama juga. Dan sepertinya, umur kami pun sebaya. Saat aku baru saja menolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya, dia berujar masih dengan tatapannya yang lurus terfokus pada buku, "Ini buku yang sangat hebat. Menurutmu?" Bola netraku membesar. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah kiri dan kanan. Tidak ada siapa_ _pun di dekat sini kecuali aku. Itu artinya, lelaki muda ini memang bertanya padaku. Ketika mulutku baru saja membuka, dia berucap lagi. "Kau yang aku tanya, pink!"_

 _Cih! Sialan, aku mendecih sebal. "Ini karya tulis yang sangat keren." Tapi aku tetap menjawabnya meskipun lelaki itu memberikan impresi yang menyebalkan. Alasannya? Karena lelaki ini sungguh menawan. Wajahnya bagaikan pangeran. Menurutku, wajah lelaki ini terlalu sempurna._

 _"Apa yang paling kau suka dari buku ini?" Dia bertanya lagi padaku, masih tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Kini pandanganku kembali tertuju pada buku, dengan bibirku yang merangkum senyuman bangga. "Semuanya. Judul, cover, sinopsis, dan semua unsur serta tulisan yang terdapat dalam buku ini." Lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya dan memandangku, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai semuanya sedangkan kau belum membaca isi bukunya?"_

 _Aku mengerutkan kening. Menyadari implisit kebenaran dari perkataan yang di ucapkannya._

 _Emeraldku memandang buku itu lekat-lekat. Seperti ada sebuah magnet yang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri didalamnya, yang menarikku untuk tetap menempel pada ujung kutubnya. "Entahlah, ini seperti sebuah intuisi," ujarku_ _dengan nada pelan._ _Lelaki itu masih diam terpaku menatapku, dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu datar. Tapi tak lama, lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan._

 _"Kau tahu? hanya terdapat dua cetakan buku ini di dunia. Maksud awal si penulis menulis buku ini adalah untuk pengetahuan kedua anak lelakinya yang bernama Hamura dan Hagoromo. Karena bangga, kedua anaknya itu memperkenalkan buku ini kepada teman-temannya. Banyak dari mereka yang tertarik dan meminta supaya buku ini dicetak ulang dan disebarluaskan. Tapi saat kedua anaknya itu meminta_ _iz_ _in, sang penulis yang bernama Ootsutsuki Kaguya tidak meng_ _iz_ _inkan. Dan sebelum meninggalkan dunia_ _,_ _Kaguya membuat sebuah wasiat, supaya buku ini tidak pernah dicetak ulang untuk selamanya. Tidak ada seorang_ _pun yang tahu alasan dibalik larangan Kaguya ini. Mereka semua ini adalah orang-orang legenda. Ini adalah buku filosopi yang langka."_

 _Aku masih terbengong. Kaget sekaligus kagum bagaimana bisa lelaki muda ini tahu tentang asal usul sebuah buku legenda yang tak luntur dimakan_ _z_ _aman. Gendang telingaku pun rasanya masih berdengung oleh eksposisinya. Aku terperanjat saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan dihadapanku. Ternyata lelaki itu yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dengan ragu, aku menjabat tangannya. "Sasuke Uchiha," ujarnya memperkenalkan. Aku menelan ludahku sebelum menjawabnya, "Sakura Haruno."_

 _Sasuke tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum menggoda ataupun senyuman merayu. Tapi seperti sebuah senyuman yang tulus. Aku membalasnya dengan pipiku yang terasa memanas. Netra kami juga saling bertatapan cukup intens, dengan tangan-tangan yang masih saling bertautan. Kedatangan seseorang berpakaian form_ _a_ _l yang menghampiri kamilah yang menyadarkan kami dari situasi ini. Tautan tangan kami langsung terlepas, dengan memundurkan jarak beberapa langkah. "Maaf mengganggu, saya panitia acara. Semua karya yang ada di pameran sastra ini bisa kalian beli, termasuk buku ini. Jika kalian berniat membeli, kalian bisa mendaftar di meja depan. Terimakasih," ujarnya. Kemudian dia berlalu lagi dari hadapan kami._

 _Sasuke menukik satu alisnya sambil menatapku, "Berniat membeli?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum simpul, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke nampak keheranan dengan keningnya yang sedikit berkerut, "Kenapa tidak beli jika kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit ketus._

 _Dasar tidak peka!_ _A_ _ku mengumpat kata itu dalam hati. Bibirku berseringai tipis sebelum berucap, "Apa pertanyaan itu perlu aku jawab?" Dan dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke malah menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku jadi bertanya-tany_ _a;_ _Apa Sasuke memang polos? Atau ia hanya pura-pura naif? Namun melihat kilau onyxnya yang memancar penasaran, akhirnya aku_ _pun menjawabnya. "Aku tidak punya cukup uang," ucapku pelan._

 _Satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertukik keatas, ia berseringai. "Alasan klise para gadis yang maniak gratisan," sahutnya sembari berlalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku. Oh tentu saja, aku memanas. Kalau saja ini hanya acara bazaar anak sekolah, mungkin sudah ku lempar kepala pantat ayamnya dengan sepatu yang aku kenakan sekarang. Tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk mengendalikan emosi di acara sebesar ini. Jadi aku memilih menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menganggapnya_ _sebagai_ _angin lalu. Aku kembali berkeliling melihat karya-karya sastra yang lain._

 _Memasuki penghujung acara, ada penampilan spesial dari seorang diva internasional. Aku merasa ini seperti surprise, karena sang diva merupakan penyanyi idolaku. Aku menikmati penampilannya, bahkan ikut bernyanyi karena terbawa euforia. Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pergelangan tanganku dan menariknya ke belakang, tentu saja aku kaget karena terseret perlahan-lahan._

 _Ketika sudah tidak terlalu berdesakan, aku menolehkan kepala_ _ku ke belakang._ _Ternyata yang menyeretku itu adalah Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengajakku menepi, menuju tempat yang sedikit sepi. Mataku berkilat marah, dan segera ku hentakan tangan. "Apa-apaan sih_ _—"_ _Perkataanku terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah buku tepat ke hadapanku, "Untukmu," ucapnya._

 _Aku membelalakan mata, merasa tidak percaya pada apa yang sedang terjadi. "Tidak," sahutku tegas. "Buku ini hanya ada dua di dunia. Kini yang memilikinya adalah aku, dan satunya lagi adalah kau." Sasuke kembali menyodorkan buku itu padaku. "Tidak, terimakasih," ulangku dengan nada yang sama._

 _"Jangan keras kepala. Jika seseorang berbaik hati memberi, seharusnya kau menerima." Sasuke menyentuh tanganku, kemudian menyelipkan buku itu di jemari. "Tapi_ _—"_ _Aku bergumam pelan sembari menundukkan kepala, "_ _—b_ _uku ini pasti sangat mahal, kan?" Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya, ia nampak sedikit kesal. "Harga tidak ada artinya untuk seseorang yang mencintai sebuah karya. Jaga buku ini baik-baik," kata Sasuke serius._

 _Walau sedikit ragu, akhirnya aku menggenggam buku itu. "Baiklah, terimakasih. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalasmu?" Sasuke tersenyum simpul, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Kau hanya perlu merawat buku itu, karena hanya kita yang memilikinya." Selanjutnya, ia berlalu pergi dari hadapanku._

 _Aku tersenyum menatap punggungnya yang berjalan tegap. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke," sahutku sedikit berteriak karena spasi diantara aku dan Sasuke yang sudah terpaut hampir tujuh langkah. Sasuke tidak merespon ataupun memutar lagi tubuhnya. Tapi ia sempat menghentikan langkahnya. Itu berarti, Sasuke mendengarku. Itulah cerita awal pertemuanku bersama Sasuke. Kisah awal dari sebuah cerita cinta yang menyedihkan._

.

.

Mulutku sedikit menganga dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan tertuju pada buku. "Sasuke," lirihku pelan namun bermakna dalam. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyebut namanya lagi semenjak domisiliku di Monaco. Rasanya dada ini sesak, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hingga membuatku duduk tak nyaman. Lantas _emerald_ ku melirik benda-benda didalam kotak yang kini telah berhamburan di atas karpet. Aku seperti melihat kilas balik masa lalu, bagai terjebak dalam sebuah nostalgia menyedihkan. Ku letakkan buku itu di atas pangkuan. Kemudian tanganku menggapai sebuah pena berwarna silver.

Dingin, itu yang pertama kali aku rasakan ketika epidermisku menyentuhnya. Mungkin dikarenakan pena berbahan platina ini sudah lama tak pernah terjamah. Aku tersenyum sendiri sembari menggenggam pena ini kuat-kuat. Teringat akan sebuah kenangan.

.

.

 _London sedang bersalju pagi itu. Aku berjalan terburu-buru karena terbangun kesiangan, sedang ini adalah hari pertamaku sebagai seorang mahasiswi di salah satu universitas ternama yang ada di kota London. Kakiku berjalan semakin cepat ketika melihat pagar universitas yang sudah semakin dekat dengan mata. Netraku terfokus lurus ke depan hingga tak melihat bahwa di depan kakiku ada sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Aku terjerembab. Dan sialnya aku lupa menutup tas yang membuat sebagian isinya berhamburan keluar. Dengan tergesa aku memungutinya._

 _Aku bersyukur sampai di kelas tepat waktu. Tanpa menoleh kanan dan kiri, aku segera mendudukkan diri disebuah kursi yang belum berpenghuni. Tak lama, dosen memasuki ruangan. Setelah satu jam menjelaskan materi, sang dosen membuat beberapa soal yang mesti kami kerjakan secara tertulis, dan harus dikumpulkan sebelum jam pelajarannya berakhir. Aku merogoh isi tas, meraba-raba mencari sebuah pena. Emeraldku membulat, lalu secara perlahan aku mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas dengan pelan-pelan. Dan benar, tidak ada pena di sana. Sialan! Pena itu pasti terjatuh ketika aku terjerembab tadi._

 _Untuk menetralisir kepanikan, aku melirik kearah kiri dan kanan. Tapi_ _n_ _ampaknya mereka sedang sibuk berkutat mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh dosen. Ku urungkan niat awalku untuk meminjam sebuah pena, karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka yang belum aku kenal. Orang yang duduk di depanku pun nampaknya mempunyai kesibukan yang sama, itu terlihat dari kepalanya yang sedikit menunduk dan bahunya yang bergerak zig-zag._

 _Kini hanya ada satu harapan lagi. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan nyali untuk memutar kepalaku ke belakang. Tepat sebelum itu, seseorang yang duduk di belakangku mengetuk pundakku dengan sebuah benda. Aku segera menolehkan kepala. Dan aku terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa ternyata Sasuke_ _lah yang duduk di belakangku. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, dengan sebuah pena yang ia condongkan ke depan. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia hanya memberi isyarat agar aku segera mengambil pena tersebut. Dengan gamang tanganku meraihnya. Selanjutnya aku segera memutar kepala lagi._

 _Setelah jam mata pelajaran dosen tersebut berakhir, aku langsung membalik badan ke belakang. "Ini, terimakasih," kataku seraya menaruh pena itu di atas meja. Bukannya merespon, oniks Sasuke malah menatapku aneh. Aku yang tidak mengerti maksud tatapannya hanya tersenyum canggung. "Ambil, untukmu," ucapnya dengan nada datar. Aku menggelengkan kepala._

 _Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya, "Bukankah sudah pernah ku bilang? Jika seseorang memberi, seharusnya kau menerima."_

 _"Tap_ _i—"_

 _"Jangan keras kepala," desis Sasuke sembari berdiri dari kursinya. Lantas ia meletakkan pena itu di atas meja yang aku tempati, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Aku menatap pena berwarna silver itu, lalu dengan ragu tanganku menyentuhnya. Entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa senang ketika mengingat sudah dua benda sama dan serupa yang aku dan Sasuke miliki berdua. Seperti sebuah benda couple_ _,_ _batinku sembari senyum tertahan._

 _Hari-hari berikutnya, entah sebuah kebetulan atau disengaja, aku selalu duduk di_ _samping Sasuk_ _e,_ _pun demikian dengannya. Hal itu berdampak pada pertemananku dan Sasuke yang kini mulai berteman cukup dekat._ _Dan kami juga menggunakan pena yang sama untuk materi atau soal yang harus dikerjakan dengan tulis tangan._

 _Saat memasuki semester dua, aku sudah tidak menggunakan pena pemberian dari Sasuke lagi. Ketika menyadarinya, Sasuke langsung bertanya, "Apa tinta penamu habis?" Aku tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Hanya saja aku tak ingin memakainya," jawabku singkat._

 _Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Kenapa?"_

 _"Untuk kenang-kenangan saja. Karena kalau tintanya habis, penanya pasti akan terbuang." Setelah mendengar jawabanku, Sasuke tidak merespon. Tapi aku dapat melihat sedikit senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya. Dan keesokan harinya, Sasuke juga mengganti pena yang dipakainya. Aku tidak bertanya 'Kenapa_ _?_ _' pada Sasuke, tapi aku cukup tahu apa alasannya. Untuk kenang-kenangan benda samaan, gumamku dalam hati._

.

.

Meringis bibirku mengingat kenangan itu. Dengan pena inilah awal mula kedekatanku bersama Sasuke dimulai. Aku memutar tombol yang ada dibagian paling atas pena tersebut, lalu ujung pena pun keluar. Lantas aku mengarahkannya pada pergelangan tangan, kemudian mengukir sebuah kata di sana. 'Sasuke'. Ini sungguh tanpa sadar. Karena setelah selesai menulis nama 'Sasuke' di pergelangan tangan, aku jadi termangu dan bertanya-tanya sendiri, _Kenapa aku malah menulis namanya?_

Aku segera mengenyahkan pena itu dengan melemparnya masuk kedalam kotak. Pandanganku kini tertuju pada sebuah foto yang pertama kali menyapaku begitu kotak ini dibuka. Sebuah foto dimana aku dan seorang lelaki dalam foto itu saling bertatapan. Dan lelaki tersebut adalah—Sasuke. Napasku seperti berhenti secara mendadak ketika _emerald_ ku menatap wajah Sasuke yang terdapat dalam foto ini.

Bolehkah aku jujur dan mengakui? Tuhan, aku rindu. Semenjak aku tinggal di Monaco, aku memang selalu menyangkalnya. Aku munafik. Aku selalu menepis jika aku merindukannya. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar harus berhenti untuk menampik kenyataan bahwa aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan Sasuke. Sangat rindu. Tuhan, aku rindu Sasuke. Ingin berjumpa lagi dengannya. Bolehkah?

Tanpa disadari, likuid bening itu membasahi kulit wajahku. Meluncur begitu saja tanpa dikomando. Jemariku mengelus wajah Sasuke dalam potret foto. Oh, dada ini rasanya sesak. Hujan airmata pun semakin deras. Apa yang menyakitkan dari sebuah rindu, cinta? Ketika ingin berjumpa tapi tak bisa. Ketika kangen hanya ditahan-tahan. Tak pernah ku tahu jika rindu akan menyiksa. Tak pernah ku tahu jika rindu dapat menyimpan kelu. Dan tak pernah ku tahu jika rindu bisa sebegitu menyakitkannya. "Sasuke, aku rindu, rindu sekali."

Seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Memori otak ku memutar ulang dengan sendirinya adegan ketika potret ini diambil. Potret masa lampau tentang sebuah kenangan.

.

.

 _Festival musim semi London, dan bunga-bunga sedang mekar-mekarnya. Waktu itu masih pagi. Mungkin sekitar jam sembilanan. Acara festivalnya sendiri baru akan dimulai pada pukul sepuluh. Kami memang datang terlalu cepat. Oh, kenapa aku menyebutnya kami? Karena aku tidak datang sendirian. Ada Sasuke. Dia bukan sengaja menemaniku untuk datang menonton festival ini. Aku tidak merengek memintanya untuk menemani. Kami berteman dekat, layaknya sahabat. Kami sama-sama single. Jadi kami sepakat untuk datang menghadiri acara festival itu bersama-sama._

 _Di lokasi festival belum terlalu ramai, karena acaranya sendiri yang baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Aku dan Sasuke memilih jalan-jalan berkeliling—melihat-lihat sekeliling lokasi. Tanpa sengaja kami melangkah keluar dari gedung. Menuju lokasi outdoor di taman belakang. Bibirku seketika melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. Ada beberapa pohon sakura. Ya, memang bukan asli. Karena itu hanya sek_ _a_ _dar pohon buatan. Walau begitu, pohon tersebut sangat menyerupai aslinya. Tinggi menjulang dengan banyak ranting berhias bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran._

 _"Indah sekali. Ayo melihatnya dari dekat, Sasuke." Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya, Sasuke tak melawan. Aku mengajaknya sedikit berlari, dan Sasuke mengikuti. Kini kami berdiri di_ _bawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Sejuk, sejuk sekali. Aku mendongak menatap bung_ _a-bunga_ _sakura yang bermekaran itu. Netraku berputar menjangkaunya. Terpaan angin yang berembus lembut menambah kesan kenyamanan. Dan ketika netraku mengalihkan atensi, aku terkejut. Sasuke sedang menatapku. Berdiri menatap tepat di hadapanku, sejajar._

 _Seperti ada sebuah magnet. Emeraldku tak kuasa untuk berpaling. Aku balas menatapnya. Kini mata-mata kami saling bertatapan, menatap intens. Wajah tampan Sasuke sudah dari awal bertemu ku sadari. Tapi matanya, baru kali ini aku menatap_ _ke_ _dalam onyx Sasuke. Bola mata onyx sehitam jelaga itu ternyata sangat indah, bagai berlian hitam yang berkilauan. Yang mampu membiusku untuk tetap diam berkutik memandangnya._

 _Ada yang lain. Aku menyadari, ada yang lain dengan tatapan yang sedang Sasuke tunjukkan ini padaku. Bukan seperti bagaimana cara memandang Sasuke sehari-harinya padaku. Ini berbeda. Seperti tatapan seorang lelaki yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. Tatapan pujangga, tatapan cinta_ _. Tapi ... mana m_ _ungkin, kan?_

 _"Hei. Maaf ya, aku barusan mengambil foto kalian tanpa izin. Tatapan cinta kalian sangat keren. Romantis dan penuh cinta," ujarnya tanpa canggung. Aku dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan netra yang melempar kode-kode. Aku dan Sasuke mengenal lelaki ini. Dia satu universitas dengan kami. Satu angkatan, tapi berbeda fakultas. Namanya Sai Shimura._

 _"Aku akan mengikuti lomba foto musim semi nasional minggu depan. Bolehkah foto kalian barusan aku ikut sertakan dalam lomba?" tanya Sai lagi. Aku menoleh pada Sasuke, dia hanya diam. Jadi aku berinisiatif mengambil keputusan sendiri. "Ya, tentu saja. Semoga menang," jawabku menyemangati._

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian, Sai berkunjung ke kelasku. Sasuke sedang tidak ada dikelas, dia sedang beristirahat keluar. Sai menghampiriku, kemudian menaruh dua lembar foto di atas meja. "Aku memenangkan juara kedua lomba foto nasional musim semi. Berkat foto ini. Berkat kalian juga sebagai ob_ _j_ _eknya. Aku sengaja mencetak ulang foto ini untuk kalian. Mau ku traktir?"_

 _"Tidak usah. Cetakan potret keren ini saja sudah cukup sebagai hadiah."_

 _"Baiklah. Terimakasih."_

 _Saat Sasuke memasuki kelas, aku memberikan selembar foto tadi padanya. "Foto ini memenangkan peringkat kedua nasional. Sai mencetak ulang foto ini untuk kita." Datar._ _Mimik_ _wajah Sasuke hanya datar. Tapi aku dapat melihat bibirnya yang sedikit menyeringai, ketika ia membaca tulisanku yang terdapat dibelakang foto._

 _-Festival musim semi London,_

 _Emerald yang menatap berlian hitam. Onyx yang memandang hijau apel. Mata-mata yang saling menatap intens. Sakura dan Sasuke.-_

 _Sasuke melirikku, "Foto punyamu?" sahutnya. Aku sedikit heran, tapi tetap memberikan selembar foto milikku padanya. Seperti aku. Sasuke juga menuliskan kata-kata dibelakang foto milikku. Kemudian mengembalikannya lagi padaku._

.

.

Aku membalik foto yang sedang ku pegang.

 _-Festival musim semi London,_

 _Onyx yang terbius hijau zamrud. Emerald yang terpikat jelaga hitam. Tatapan penuh rasa—kagum dan menyayangi, teman? sahabat?-_

Sasuke yang menulis ini. Tulisan tangannya begitu indah dan rapi. Meski berasal dari jemari kekar seorang lelaki. Semenjak kejadian saling tatapku dan Sasuke di festival musim semi, relasi kami memang sedikit berubah. Kami menjadi lebih perhatian pada satu sama lain. Sasuke lebih protektif pada para lelaki yang mendekatiku. Aku sering merasa cemburu jika Sasuke didekati para wanita—tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya. Dan kami sering merasa canggung tiba-tiba jika sedang berduaan dan duduk terlalu dekat.

Baiklah, aku akan mengakui. Aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke sejak kejadian saling tatap kami di festival musim semi, saat itu sudah semester tiga di perkuliahan. Aku mengharapkan relasi lebih dari pertemananku dengan Sasuke ini. Aku ingin lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Jangan salahkan aku. Kalau bisa memilih, aku tidak ingin mencintai sahabatku. Tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Tapi cinta datang tiba-tiba. Tanpa bisa di kendalikan. Tanpa bisa di perintah. Apalagi sikap Sasuke sendiri yang berubah menjadi lebih perhatian sejak kejadian itu, membuatku berharap lebih. Dan semakin hari, rasa cintaku tumbuh semakin besar dan dalam.

Namun meski perhatian, Sasuke diam. Ia tak pernah mengungkapkan tentang bagaimana perasaannya. Tentang apa keinginannya. Ia hanya menjalani, membiarkannya mengalir, begitu saja.

Likuid sudah berhenti mengalir. Airmata sudah mengering. Membekas meninggalkan jejak aliran sungai dipipi. Tetapi tenggorokan masih terasa mencekat. Dan dada juga masih terasa mencekit. Aku mencium wajah Sasuke dalam foto. Kemudian kembali meletakkan foto itu dalam kotak dengan pelan-pelan.

Manik _emerald_ ku sekarang memandang kupluk dan syal rajut berwarna merah muda yang tergeletak. Aku meraihnya. Mendekapnya di dada, dengan netra yang terpejam. Merasakan aroma yang menguar, dengan suasana yang terkesan. Ada kenangan tersendiri juga dalam dua benda sepaket ini.

.

.

 _Memasuki akhir semester empat, dipenghujung musim gugur. Relasiku dan Sasuke masih tetap teman. Tidak lebih. Dan sudah hampir dua semester juga aku dekat dengan Gaara Sabaku, kakak tingkatku di universitas. Sasuke tidak menyukai Gaara. Dia mengeksposisikan itu secara terang-terangan padaku. Saat aku tanya 'Kenapa?_ _'_ _Sasuke tidak menjawabnya._

 _Karena Sasuke tak menyukai Gaara, tak lantas membuatku ikut menjauhinya. Gaara adalah lelaki dewasa yang sopan. Dia sangat baik padaku. Sasuke bilang itu modus. Tapi toh, aku tak peduli. Asalkan Gaara bisa menjaga sikap. Namun jika boleh jujur, aku ingin memancing Sasuke dengan kedekatanku bersama Gaara ini. Bukan. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan Gaara. Tidak. Aku hanya—entahlah. Aku mencintai Sasuke. Dan aku hanya ingin ia menyadarinya, serta berharap ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang kurasakan._

 _Gaara mengajakku berkencan. Hari minggu sore, di taman kota. Aku mengatakannya pada Sasuke, meminta saran. Dan Sasuke hanya pergi begitu saja. Berlalu tanpa respon. Akhirnya, tanpa persetujuan Sasuke ataupun tidak, aku memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan kencan Gaara. Karena prinsipku, kencan tidak lantas pacaran, apalagi cinta._

 _Minggu sore, aku pergi menuju taman sendirian. Gaara sudah ada di sana. Senyumnya langsung merekah ketika dia melihatku. Jadenya berbinar-binar, dan wajahnya nampak antusias. "Kukira kau tak jadi datang," ujarnya. Aku tersenyum simpul, aku memang terlambat datang hampir setengah jam. Wajar saja jika Gaara berprasangka demikian. "Aku sudah berjanji, kan? Tentu saja pasti datang."_

 _Aku dan Gaara seketika mendongak ketika daun-daun berguguran menghujami wajah kami._ _E_ _mbusan angin bertiup cukup kencang. Helaian merah mudaku pun berantakan. Angin bertiup semakin kencang. Aku mulai panik, tentu, karena takut akan terjadi badai apalagi melihat langit yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. "Gaara, Bagaimana kalau—"_

 _"Baiklah aku mengatakannya sekarang." Gaara menyela. Dia berdiri, dan menarikku untuk ikut berdiri. Aku semakin terperanjat ketika kedua tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi kiri dan kananku. Dia membingkai wajahku, menatap manik emeraldku. "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, menaruh rasa padamu. Sakura, maukah kau—"_

 _Secepat kilat ketika tiba-tiba saja Gaara terbanting menjauh beberapa langkah dariku, tapi tidak sampai jatuh. Ada tangan kekar yang memegang erat pergelangan tanganku. Aku menoleh, itu adalah Sasuke. Kenapa ia mengacau?_

 _"Pergi," ucapnya dengan intonasi berat seperti menahan emosi. Gaara memandang tak terima, tapi Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan intimidasi. Gaara masih berdiri dan enggan pergi, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke tak peduli. Ia malah memutar badannya agar berdiri berhadapan denganku. Kemudian—menciumku, tepat di bibir. Aku segera memejamkan mata, begitu bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirku. Namun hanya sekilas. Karena beberapa detik kemudian, ciuman ini telah usai dan Gaara telah pergi._

 _Daun-daun masih berguguran, angin semakin bertambah kencang. Kejadian ini terlalu singkat, dan ciuman ini juga terlampau pendek. Semuanya seperti terjadi tiba-tiba, begitu saja, begitu saja. Dan aku masih tercengang. "Apa-apaan sih? Apa kau datang ke_ _sini untuk mengacau, Sasuke?"_

 _Tanpa bicara, Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan isi dari tote bagnya. Aku bahkan tak menyadari jika Sasuke membawa sebuah tote bag. Dan tanpa canggung, ia memakaikan sebuah kupluk di kepalaku, kemudian melilit_ _k_ _an sebuah syal di leher. "Jangan jadi pacar Gaara. Dia lelaki b_ _e_ _rengsek, playboy murahan," tukasnya. Aku mengerutkan kening, sedikit tak percaya akan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Rasanya mustahil jika seorang lelaki baik dan sopan seperti Gaara adalah seorang playboy. "Ayo pulang, kau bisa terbawa angin jika badai datang, bodoh," lanjutnya._

 _Tak ada pembicaraan apa_ _pun selama perjalanan pulang. Aku diam, dan Sasuke membisu. Ia hanya mengantarkanku sampai rumah, tanpa mampir, tanpa pamit, dan kembali pergi. Aku tak mengerti apa maksud dan tujuan Sasuke datang ke taman dan mengacau. Namun aku bersyukur. Tak terbayang jika Gaara sampai menyatakan cintanya padaku. Apakah aku tega menolak? Ataukah rela menerima? Sedang cintaku sendiri hanya untuk Sasuke._ _"_ _Terimakasih, Sasuke._ _"_

.

.

Masih dengan kelopak mata terpejam, aku mendekap kupluk dan syal itu semakin erat. Rasanya rindu ini semakin bergelora. Rindu akan Sasuke, dan segala kenangan yang ia tinggalkan. Rindu, luka, rindu. Hampir beberapa menit aku statis dalam keadaan ini. Mengingat, teringat, terjebak. Terperangkap dalam nostalgia masa lalu yang menyebalkan. Kotak kenangan sialan yang kubuka, penyebabnya. Aku membuka mata, lalu menggiring masuk kupluk dan syal tersebut kedalam kotak, dengan melemparnya. Merasa kesal.

Atensiku kini tertuju pada satu-satunya benda yang belum kembali pada habitatnya. Yakni sebuah jam tangan _branded_ berwarna hitam. Tiba-tiba dada ini terasa mencekit, sakit. Dengan melihatnya saja sudah mampu membuat _emerald_ ku mendung. Dan ketika menyentuhnya, hujan pun turun. Aku yang cengeng ini kembali menangis, dengan sebuah jam tangan dalam genggaman. Serta kenangan sedih akan jam tangan tersebut yang berseliweran.

.

.

 _Awal semester lima perkuliahan. Musim dingin. Natal._

 _Semenjak insiden kekacauan yang Sasuke lakukan ditaman, hubunganku dengannya memang sedikit renggang. Tapi relasi pertemanan kami masih tetap berjalan, meski sudah tidak terlalu dekat. Sasuke berasal dari keluarga kaya, sedang aku dari keluarga biasa saja. Jadi aku menabung, mengumpulkan uang untuk hadiah natal yang akan aku berikan pada Sasuke. Setiap natal kami selalu bertukar kado. Dan untuk natal tahun ini,_ _iz_ _inkan aku untuk membelikan sebuah kado yang cukup mewah untuknya. Agar sebanding, atau paling tidak mendekati._

 _Aku menelpon Sasuke, memintanya untuk bertemu di malam natal. Di kafe langganan kami. Sasuke menyetujui. Kami bertemu di kafe, dengan aku yang sampai terlebih dahulu. Tapi selang beberapa menit, Sasuke juga sampai. Entah hanya perasaan atau memang kenyataan, aku merasa ekspresi wajah Sasuke malam itu terlampau dingin. Tidak biasanya ia menampilkan raut wajah yang sedingin itu padaku. Garis wajahnya seperti seseorang yang sedang dirundung masalah berat. Bahkan auranya seperti sesosok asing, yang bahkan aku tak mengenalnya._

 _Aku berpura-pura seolah tak peka akan keadaan dengan tetap berwajah ceria. "Merry christmas, Sasuke," sahutku riang. Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seraya berujar pelan, "Merry christmas too." Kemudian dia duduk. Kami duduk berhadap-hadapan, berdua. Hanya berdua, karena kebetulan suasana di kafe saat itu sedang sepi._

 _"Any problem?" tanyaku. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Aku cemberut, merasa tidak dihargai. Jelas-jelas aku dapat melihat raut mukanya yang terkesan kusut. Kita—teman, kan? Bahkan sudah seperti sahabat. Kenapa merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?_ _A_ _ku menggerutu didalam hati, berharap Sasuke mau berbagi kisah cerita yang sedang dihadapi._

 _Mungkin Sasuke dapat menangkap perubahan ekspresiku yang kini menjadi murung. "I'm fine, Sakura. It's just small thing," tukasnya. Aku tersenyum samar, menganggukkan kepala, berusaha untuk percaya. Kedatangan seorang pramusaji dengan membawa dua gelas cappuccino, yang sebelumnya telah ku pesan sebelum kehadiran Sasuke sedikit mencairkan suasana. Fokus kami teralihkan. Atmosfer ketegangan pun sedikit merenggang._

 _Suasana kafe yang tenang. Cappuccino hangat yang nikmat. Dan malam natal yang damai. Aku menikmatinya. Sasuke juga. Kami duduk didekat jendela. Kelap-kelip lampu jalan dan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang menjadi sumber atensi. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan suatu hal. Dengan segera aku menolehkan kepala, memandang Sasuke._

 _Sebuah kotak persegi empat berwarna biru, berhias pita kecil berwarna merah muda tergolek di atas meja. Aku yang meletakkannya. "Hadiah natal untuk Sasuke," ucapku tulus. Sasuke meliriknya, menatapnya hampir belasan detik, kemudian beralih menatapku. "Aku tak membawa hadiah untukmu."_

 _Emeraldku membulat, selanjutnya aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak mengharapkan balasan." Sasuke menghela napas cukup keras yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Terlihat sedikit frustasi. Kemudian ia mengacak sendiri helaian raven miliknya. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku bingung, aku mengerutkan kening sambil tetap memandangnya._

 _"Karena ini malam natal, aku ingin kita saling memberi satu pertanyaan—dan menjawabnya dengan jujur. Bagaimana?" Keningku semakin berkerut ketika mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian aku menganggukkan kepala, berkonvensi dengan gagasan yang Sasuke buat._

 _Sasuke mengambil napas, menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Manik onyxnya menatapku intens, tak berkedip. "Apa kau masih berkomunikasi dan berhubungan dengan Gaara?"_

 _Denyut jantungku mendadak berdetak lebih cepat. Rasanya wajahku pun memanas. Aku menggigit bibir bawah, melampiaskan asa. Bola mata onyx Sasuke masih mengintimidasi, memaksaku berkata. Aku memang tak pernah bercerita lagi tentang Gaara setelah insiden kekacauan itu, untuk menjaga suasana. Tapi aku masih berkomunikasi dengannya, sebagai seorang teman dan adik tingkat di universitas. Dan juga untuk—membuat Sasuke cemburu._

 _Tentu saja aku masih mencintai Sasuke. Bahkan, perasaan cinta yang kurasa ini sudah bertumbuh semakin besar saja. Harapanku agar relasi bersama Sasuke dapat lebih dari sek_ _a_ _dar teman juga masih belum sirna. Namun aku takut. Takut bila aku menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur, Sasuke_ _akan marah. Tapi_ _... mana mungkin juga aku berbohong di malam natal, kan? Tuhan, aku dilema. Aku meyakinkan diri sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Masih. Karena dia temanku, kakak tingkat kita. Tidak lebih." Satu sudut bibir Sasuke langsung tertarik keatas, dia berseringai. Kemudian tertawa pelan._

 _Cukup lega ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu. Ternyata, tidak semencekam yang ku duga. Dan sekarang giliranku. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, membulatkan tekad, lantas menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kenapa saat itu menciumku. Apa arti ciuman itu bagimu?"_

 _Onyx Sasuke membesar. Dia terkejut, itu terlihat jelas. Aku tak tahu apa jantungnya berdetak dengan normal. Namun terpampang nyata jika rahangnya kini ikut mengeras. Masih membisu. Mungkin Sasuke sedang menyusun kata-kata. Aku bersabar menunggu. Namun detik terus berputar. Tak terasa sudah hampir tujuh menit Sasuke terdiam. Tetapi tak ada yang melepas, netra kami masih saling berlempar pandang. Terus dan terus._

 _Akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut dan berucap, "Karena saat itu kau memakai gincu seperti para jalang. Tak ada arti apa-apa, aku hanya tergoda."_

 _Bagai ada petir yang menyambar, emeraldku seketika membesar. Aku masih tercengang, kaget. Sulit dipercaya rasanya. Sasuke Uchiha—lelaki yang ku harapkan hubungannnya denganku dapat bergulir lebih dari sek_ _a_ _dar teman. Sasuke Uchiha—lelaki yang ku harapkan dapat menjadi kekasihku. Sasuke Uchiha—lelaki yang tulus ku cinta. Nyatanya ia tega. Betapa arogannya ia hingga mampu berucap semenyakitkan itu padaku._

 _Baiklah. Jika ia tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, setidaknya jangan menyakitiku. Aku masih temannya, kan? Apakah Sasuke sudah tak menganggapnya? Kepalaku tertunduk, aku menangis, tanpa suara. Airmata memang tak bisa lagi di tahan-tahan jika yang mengucapkan kalimat yang menjurus pada penistaan itu adalah dari orang yang kita sayang. Aku tak menduga Sasuke bisa tega berkata nista seperti demikian._

 _Aku mendongak, ketika mendengar Sasuke menggebrak meja cukup keras. Selanjutnya ia pergi begitu saja, tanpa pamit. Meninggalkan hadiah yang telah kuberikan. Aku sakit, aku terluka, aku terhina. "Sasuke ... kenapa?" ratapku pilu._

 _Itu adalah kali terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Bertatap pandang, bersenggama, saling bercengk_ _e_ _rama. Karena semenjak itu, Sasuke tak pernah menampakkan lagi batang hidungnya di kampus. Dua bulan kemudian aku mendapat kabar dari salah seorang dosen, jika Sasuke telah pindah universitas. Aku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi ternyata ia sudah mengganti nomor ponselnya. Meski belum pernah bertamu ke rumahnya, namun aku tahu alamatnya. Jadi aku pergi mengunjunginya. Namun lagi-lagi sayang, seseorang yang menempati rumah itu berkata jika Sasuke dan keluarganya telah pindah keluar negeri. Aku kehilangan kontak, juga kehilangan jejak Sasuke. Ia menjauh dan menghilang dari hidupku begitu saja, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kini aku sendiri, ditinggalkannya dalam kesepian._

.

.

Hujan likuid masih mengalir. Wajahku sudah sangat basah, banjir airmata. Genggamanku pada jam tangan ini juga semakin erat. Jam tangan ini adalah hadiah natalku untuk Sasuke, yang gagal diterima. Miris memang. Susah payah aku menabung kala itu, mengumpulkan uang hanya untuk membeli sebuah jam tangan _branded_ untuk Sasuke. Nyatanya, ia bahkan tak mau menerimanya. Sama sekali tak menghargai. Tapi sudahlah, itu sudah masa lampau. Aku bahkan sudah mengikhlaskan kenyataan.

Aku menaruh kembali jam tangan itu kedalam kotak. Semua benda-benda masa lalu kini telah digiring masuk. Kecuali sebuah buku yang memang sengaja aku keluarkan untuk dilelang dalam acara amal besok. Hampir dua menit aku memandangi kotak kardus berisi benda-benda kenangan tersebut. Kenangan ini sudah terjadi hampir enam tahun yang lalu. Tapi ajaib, rasa perihnya masih mampu kurasakan hingga kini. Mungkin, ini adalah akibat dari rasa cintaku yang terlalu besar untuk Sasuke. Cinta yang tak berbalas. Cinta satu sisi. Setelah puas memandanginya, aku kembali menutup rapat kotak tersebut. _"_ _Bad memories. Do not open. I wrote this, and i open this,_ _"_ gumamku seraya tersenyum mengejek, menertawakan diri sendiri. Merasa bodoh.

.

.

Alarm ponsel yang terus berdering terasa memekakkan gendang telinga. Aku meraba-raba, sembari memaksa untuk membuka separuh kelopak mata. Hijau zamrudku langsung terbuka sepenuhnya ketika melihat jam 07.30 pagi yang tertera di layar ponsel. Baiklah, aku kesiangan. _Sialan,_ rutukku kesal. Mencuci muka lalu menggosok gigi. Selanjutnya aku segera berpakaian, kemudian berdiri dihadapan cermin. Aku tercengang melihat kedua kelopak mata bawahku yang membengkak. Itu pasti karena semalaman aku menangis, dan lagi lupa untuk mengompresnya. Hari ini adalah acara amal, acara pelelangan. Tentu aku tak ingin terlihat sembap. Aku segera ber _make-up_ , menyulap kusut dan bengkak yang ada. Aku tersenyum puas menatap pantulan diriku sendiri setelah selesai _make up_. Tidak ada lagi bengkak, tidak ada lagi sembap. Yang ada adalah aku yang sekarang terlihat segar dan ceria. _Yeah, berhasil,_ batinku berteriak girang. Kini segera ku sambar kunci mobil, agar aku terlambat datang tak terlalu parah.

Aku mengemudikan mobil menuju hotel bintang lima yang jarak tempuhnya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen. Bukan, bukan untuk rileks diri. Tapi acara lelang itu memang diadakan di sini. Bukan di perusahaan tempat kami bekerja. Shizune menyambut kedatanganku di depan pintu masuk, wajahnya terlihat was-was. "Mrs. Tsunade menantikan mu. Dia cemas kau tak akan datang. Bagaimana bukunya? Kau membawanya? Ah, atau jangan bilang kau lupa. Semalam kan aku sudah meng—"

"Shizune, tenang, semuanya aman dan bukunya ada," ucapku memotong perkataan Shizune yang terlalu cemas berlebihan. Kami berjalan, terus melangkah masuk menuju _ballroom_ hotel tempat acara itu akan dilaksanakan. Shizune mengembuskan napas lega, tapi sedetik kemudian, dia kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke arahku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Aku menghela napas sembari menatapnya dan menghentikan langkah, "Berhenti khawatir berlebihan. Oke?" Anggukkan kepalanya adalah jawaban. Setelahnya, kami kembali berjalan mempercepat langkah kaki.

Acara amal telah dimulai. _Ballroom_ hotel telah ramai. Acara pendonasian dari para donatur telah selesai, dan acara pelelangan akan segera dilaksanakan. Aku datang terlambat untuk acara amal, tapi tepat waktu untuk acara pelelangan, aku bersyukur. Aku dan Shizune melangkah menuju bangku paling depan. Tsunade; selaku ketua panitia acara amal ini berdiri di _stage_. Wanita paruh baya itu didampingi _General Manager_ perusahaan kami, Kakashi Hatake yang dalam event ini menjadi _host_ untuk memandu jalannya acara.

Kakashi mulai menyebutkan nama barang yang akan dijadikan objek lelang hari ini. Yakni, sebuah buku karya Ootsutsuki Kaguya yang kumiliki. Sebenarnya, ini sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi. Ketika agenda acara amal ini mulai disebar melalui media cetak, elektronik, dan _online_ , jelas-jelas disitu diberitahukan bahwa buku karya Ootsutsuki Kaguya lah yang akan menjadi objek lelangnya. Mengapa diberitahukan? Jawabannya, supaya menarik minat para borjuis pecinta dunia literasi dan sastra. Ootsutsuki Kaguya adalah sastrawan legenda. Ia telah menelurkan banyak karya. Dan hanya terdapat dua cetakan saja di dunia untuk buku karya spesialnya yang maha hebat itu. Sebuah buku yang amat langka, tentu para borjuis pecinta sastra akan berburu-buru untuk mendapatkannya.

Pelelangan dimulai. Nominal harga mulai disebutkan. Seiring menit berjalan, angka nominal yang terucap pun semakin bertambah. Dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga pelelangan buku ini mencapai angka tinggi yang ku harapkan. Semoga, semoga, semoga. 50.000 dollar. Akhirnya nominal penawaran berhenti di angka itu. Tak masalah, justru aku senang. Karena jumlah tersebut sesuai dengan yang ku semogakan.

"Pendapatan dari pelelangan ini sepenuhnya akan disumbangkan untuk kesehatan dan gizi anak-anak yang berada di Afrika dan di Aleppo. Kepada Mrs. Sakura Haruno—sang pemilik buku, yang telah berbaik hati dan penuh sukarela menjadikan buku langka yang dimilikinya menjadi sebuah benda lelang, kami persilakan naik ke _stage_ untuk serah terima kepemilikan," ucap Kakashi.

Suasana bergemuruh, dengan tepuk tangan riuh yang mengiringi. Aku berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah. Kemudian berdiri di samping Mrs. Tsunade. Wajahku berbinar senang, dengan buku tersebut dalam pelukan. Kakashi berbicara lagi, lalu mempersilahkan kepada pemenang lelang agar segera menaiki _stage_.

"80.000 dollar," sahut suara lelaki dengan volume yang cukup keras. Suara tegasnya membuat si pemenang lelang berhenti melangkah dan kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi. Atmosfer mendadak sepi. Semua pasang mata yang ada di sini berputar. Melirik kanan kiri mencari sumber suara.

Sesosok lelaki jangkung berdiri. Dengan angkuhnya ia berjalan menuju _stage_ tanpa dipersilahkan. Kulitnya putih bersih dan badannya tegap. Berbalut pakaian rapi dan sebuah dasi. Semua orang memandanginya, tapi ia tak peduli. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, terpaku hanya menatapku.

Serasa berhenti bernapas. Aku terdiam kaku. Dan bahkan tak berkedip sejak lelaki ini berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki. Dadaku bergemuruh, _dag-dig-dug_ cepat tanpa terkendali. Panas-dingin—kedua suhu itu bersatu dalam satu hawa. Beruntunglah tulang-tulangku masih mampu menyangga menopang tubuh. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah jatuh terkulai tak sadarkan diri kebawah. Karena lelaki itu adalah ... Sasuke.

Kakashi kembali mempersilahkan pemenang lelang sesungguhnya yang telah memberikan penawaran harga 80.000 dollar untuk menaiki _stage,_ yaitu Sasuke—tepat lima langkah lagi sebelum ia sampai. _Be a professional, Sakura,_ gumamku dalam hati. Acara serah terima buku pun berlangsung singkat, walau ada gerakan tanganku yang sedikit canggung, tapi hal itu tidak terlalu kentara. Setelah itu, Kakashi mempersilahkan aku dan Sasuke untuk kembali menduduki kursi.

Sebagai penutupan, Mrs. Tsunade memberikan pidato ucapan terimakasihnya kepada seluruh pihak yang telah berpartisipasi membantu menyukseskan acara, dan acara amal hari ini pun selesai.

.

.

Aku terkejut, ada yang memegang pergelangan tanganku ketika aku baru keluar dari _ballroom_ hotel. Aku meliriknya, dan itu adalah Sasuke. Ia meminta waktu untuk berbicara denganku sebentar. Awalnya aku menolak. Tapi Sasuke berkata ada hal yang ingin ia jelaskan. Akhirnya, aku menerima. Kami berjalan menuju sebuah kamar hotel.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di balkon," kata Sasuke begitu kami mulai memasuki kamar. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon. Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu lagi untuk akses menuju balkon tersebut, dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ada dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja, juga beberapa tanaman pot di balkon ini. Dari sini, kami juga bisa melihat kolam renang dan taman hotel sebagai objek pemandangan. Aku berdiri, dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada pagar pembatas balkon. Sasuke juga. Tapi kami tidak berdiri berdekatan, ada interval yang cukup jauh.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di Monaco?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Aku tetap mempertahankan atensiku pada air kolam yang jernih. Otakku tengah bekerja, berpikir untuk jawaban yang akan aku berikan. Jadi, aku tak langsung menjawabnya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," sahutku setelah berhasil mendapat jawaban yang tepat. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke ketika ia mendengar jawabanku, karena aku tak meliriknya. Tapi kemudian ia bertanya lagi, "Apa kau masih berkomunikasi dengan Gaara?"

Secepat cahaya aku menoleh dan mendelik. Tentu saja aku tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut. Sebagai seseorang yang sekarang sudah asing, tentu tidak sopan menanyakan hal pribadi seperti ini. "Bukan urusanmu," kataku sedikit ketus.

Sasuke berseringai, kemudian ia berjalan dua langkah mendekat. "Apa sekarang kau sudah menikah, bertunangan, atau sejenisnya dengan seseorang?"

"Bukan urusanmu juga."

"Bisa beri aku jawaban sesuai fakta? Aku tak butuh jawaban yang hanya mempermainkan kata."

Cih! Menyebalkan. Kami kembali terdiam. Suasana menjadi sepi. Aku memutar pandangan menuju taman. Rerumputan yang hijau, bunga-bunga yang cantik, semilir angin yang bertiup sejuk, seolah menenangkan. Aku mengambil napas panjang, mencoba tenang dan berpikir dewasa. Benar. Sasuke pasti membutuhkan jawaban sesuai fakta. Dan benar. Tidak ada gunanya jika aku hanya mempermainkan kata-kata. Walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke bertanya karena ia ingin tahu. Dan mungkin adalah hal wajar jika aku menjawabnya dengan benar, meski ia berasal dari orang masa lalu.

Aku membalik badan. Kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi. Pandanganku kini tertuju pada punggung tegap Sasuke yang terbalut sebuah jas hitam. Setelah enam tahun berlalu, lelaki itu semakin bertambah tinggi saja. Rambut belakangnya kini sudah tidak terlalu mencuat seperti dulu. Tapi ... kenapa aku malah memperhatikannya? Aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha sadar. "Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

Mendengarku berbicara, Sasuke segera menoleh dan membalikkan badan. Ia berdiri menatapku, dengan badannya yang tetap menyender pada pagar balkon. "Semuanya. Jadi jika aku bertanya, tolong dijawab dengan benar."

Aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan. Sasuke masih menatapku, "Apa kau masih berkomunikasi dengan Gaara?" tanyanya. Ia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Pertanyaan yang sudah ditanyakan dan tidak ku jawab. Sebegitu penasaran kah Sasuke hingga ia bertanya hal yang sama lagi dan lagi?

Berpikir. Aku mencoba menganalisa pertanyaan Sasuke. Mencoba berpikir akan maksud terselubung yang mungkin tersembunyi. Tapi ... aku tak bisa menebak, wajahnya terlampau datar. "Sudah tidak, semenjak lulus dari universitas." Akhirnya aku menjawab jujur. Tidak ada gunanya juga berbohong dan mengaku-aku hanya untuk membuat cemburu.

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, tak ada perubahan pada mimik wajahnya, Sasuke masih tetap datar. "Bagus. Karena dia bisa mengintervensi. Nama ibumu, Mebuki Senju, kan?" tanyanya lagi setelah jeda hampir satu menit.

"Mebuki Smith," ujarku membenarkan.

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan kening, "Ayah dari ibumu bernama Haruko Senju, kan?"

Lagi-lagi aku menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan. Tapi Haruko Smith."

Sasuke berjalan. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahku. Kepalanya menghadapku, _onyx_ nya memandangku. "Kau keturunan Senju, Sakura," ujarnya menegaskan. Ia terlihat sedikit ngotot, memaksakan kehendak agar membuatku percaya.

"Aku keturunan Haruno dan Smith," tukasku.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Itu adalah manipulasi," ucapnya yakin.

"Tapi ... itu mustahil," kataku ragu.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala. Ia memandang lurus ke depan. "Sebenarnya, ini adalah sebuah rahasia. Jika kau tertarik, aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi jika kau tidak—"

"Aku tertarik," sahutku memotong pernyataan Sasuke. Sejujurnya aku bingung. Untuk apa Sasuke membahas asal usul keluargaku. Namun sekarang aku terlanjur dibawa penasaran. Apalagi melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang nampak yakin, membuat rasa penasaranku semakin tinggi. Sepertinya Sasuke tahu sesuatu, sebuah rahasia yang ada hubungannya denganku.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke melirikku dari ujung mata. Kepalanya masih tetap menghadap ke depan. Terlihat ia mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghelanya perlahan. "Keluarga Sabaku adalah sejarawan negara. Selalu, dari generasi ke generasi. Banyak rahasia yang coba negara sembunyikan di depan publik, tapi keluarga Sabaku mengetahuinya. Termasuk manipulasi identitas ini." Sasuke menghentikan sejenak eksposisinya. Ia memberikan jeda beberapa menit, membiarkan hening menguasai. Setelah itu, ia kembali melanjutkan eksposisi.

"Sekitar dua abad yang lalu, Hashirama Senju terpilih menjadi perdana menteri di Inggris. Ia mempunyai seorang kepercayaan yang menjadi juru bicaranya, Madara Uchiha. Ditahun ketiga masa kepemimpinannya, huru hara mulai terjadi. Ternyata, Madara merencanakan sebuah kudeta untuk melengserkan Hashirama, dengan dibantu para penghianat-penghianat bangsa. Lambat laun, Hashirama mulai mencium bau penghianatan yang dilakukan Madara. Hingga suatu malam, Hashirama menyuruh personel intelijen untuk menculik Madara, dan membunuhnya. Pembunuhan Madara dimanipulasi. Media memberitakan jika Madara mati menghilang di lautan, ketika sedang dalam perjalanan tugas keluar negeri. Keluarga Uchiha tidak mempercayainya. Mereka mencari tahu, hingga akhirnya terungkap jika Madara mati dibunuh suruhan Hashirama. Tentu saja keluarga Uchiha murka. Mereka mencoba membalas dendam untuk membunuh Hashirama. Namun negara melindunginya, melindungi Hashirama. Tapi Uchiha tak menyerah. Jika Hashirama selalu dilindungi, maka yang menjadi target incaran adalah keturunannya. Keturunan Senju. Anak Hashirama hampir menjadi korban, tapi keberuntungan masih menaungi. Hingga dimulai dari kelahiran cucu Hashirama, identitasnya disembunyikan. Tak pernah diungkap di depan publik. Uchiha kehilangan jejak. Namun semua keturunan Uchiha bersumpah, akan membalaskan dendam Madara—selamanya."

Aku tercengang. Ini seperti sebuah kisah sejarah. Suatu hal yang sulit untukku percayai. Namun ... logikaku mulai mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke maksudkan. Aku terkejut ketika memikirkan bagaimana kalau analisisku benar. Bagaimana kalau ... "Termasuk kau, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Lalu mengangguk. Aku berdiri, marah mulai menguasai. _Emerald_ ku menatapnya nyalang. "Tadi kau bilang aku adalah keturunan Senju. Dan anggap bila itu benar, berarti kau akan membu—"

"Itu dulu, Sakura. Jangan dulu emosi."

"Bajingan kau, Sasuke. Kau ingin bicara denganku karena kau bilang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Dan hal ini yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Intonasi Sasuke tinggi, seperti membentak. Aku terdiam. Mencoba tenang, tapi menjaga jarak—mundur beberapa langkah. Sasuke berdiri, ia mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kasar. Wajahnya kusut. "Gaara Sabaku yang memberitahukan aku rahasia itu. Tepatnya satu hari sebelum pertemuan kita dimalam natal; saat itu semester lima. Ketika bertemu denganmu dimalam natal itu, sejujurnya aku sedang emosi. Jujur, saat itu aku masih dendam dan membenci keturunan Senju. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri, jadi aku memilih pergi, menghilang. Maaf, kala itu aku pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit."

Keningku berkerut. Aku bingung, tidak mengerti. Sasuke dendam, tapi mengapa ia meminta maaf atas kepergiannya yang tanpa pamit. Ini terlalu rumit. Aku mundur lagi, hingga tubuhku menyentuh pagar pembatas. Kemudian membalikkan badan.

"Cerita sejarah Madara dan Hashirama. Aku ingin coba menjelaskan padamu bahwa hal itu adalah penyebab kepergianku. Aku menyesal, Sakura. Jadi, maafkan aku."

Aku menggigit bibir bawah. Masih diam. Bingung harus meresponnya bagaimana. Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Kemudian Sasuke berdiri sejajar denganku, namun tidak berempetan. "Setelah mengetahui rahasia itu, aku pindah ke Italia. Mengajak serta keluargaku. Dengan dalil supaya Ayah bisa fokus menjalankan perusahaan Uchiha yang ada di sana—yang notabene lebih maju dan besar dari perusahaan Uchiha yang ada di Inggris. Beruntunglah mereka setuju. Padahal tujuanku yang sebenarnya, ingin melindungimu. Aku sangat takut Gaara akan mengirimkan berkas data rahasia itu pada Ayah. Dan aku tahu Ayah pasti akan membalaskan dendam."

"Anggap jika benar aku adalah keturunan Senju. Lalu kenapa Gaara malah membocorkannya padamu, yang notabene adalah Uchiha? Gaara mencintaiku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Terdengar ia yang menghela napas keras-keras. Jemarinya mencengkeram pagar pembatas tersebut; kuat-kuat. "Tujuannya supaya aku membencimu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kita rival."

Lagi-lagi aku tidak mengerti. Sasuke dan Gaara adalah rival? Rivalitas karena apa? Seperti sebuah benang kusut yang coba diluruskan, rumit. Aku ingin bertanya pada Sasuke perihal rivalitas mereka tersebut, namun aku ragu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat penjelasan Sasuke. Aku memutar kepala menghadapnya. "Kau bilang mengajak serta keluargamu pindah ke Italia karena ingin melindungiku. Kenapa?"

Sasuke juga menolehkan kepalanya. Kami saling pandang. Saling menatap dalam beberapa interval. "Apa perlu aku jawab?" ujarnya. Dan aku menganggukkan kepala. Tapi Sasuke hanya berseringai, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak bersuara.

"Sakura, jangan bilang tidak. Aku ingin kau mengakui. Aku tahu kau mulai menyukaiku sejak semester tiga perkuliahan. Tepatnya sejak insiden saling tatap kita di festival musim semi. Sebenarnya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Karena itu, aku benci ketika kau mulai dekat dengan Gaara, si lelaki berengsek. Gaara bisa tahu tentang perasaanku, sejak aku membuat kekacauan di taman atas pertemuan kalian kala itu. Dia marah, dia ingin menghancurkan relasi kita. Dia terus mencari tahu, mencari cara, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sejarah rahasia itu dan membocorkannya padaku. Dia berhasil. Aku marah pada kenyataan, tapi tidak padamu. Dan relasi kita hancur."

Terkejut aku mendengarnya. Aku masih belum berpaling, netraku masih terfokus pada Sasuke. _Emerald_ ku membesar, bibirku sedikit terbuka. Sasuke juga—menyukaiku? Mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Rasanya seperti mimpi yang sulit dipercaya. Jujur, ada rasa senang dan sedih, aku bahagia tapi juga risih. Dadaku bergemuruh. Seperti bermacam rasa yang bercampur dalam satu embusan napas. Aku bimbang. "Enam tahun sudah berlalu. Kenapa baru datang dan menjelaskannya sekarang?" sahutku pelan.

Sasuke kembali melihat ke arahku. Matanya terpaku menatapku. "Kau tahu aku meneruskan studiku di Italia. Saat itu aku masih dalam proses mengendalikan emosi. Setelah lulus, aku mulai menyadari kalau kau lebih berharga daripada dendam leluhur. Aku kembali ke Inggris, untuk menemuimu, menjelaskan, dan meminta maaf atas kepergianku yang menghilang tanpa kabar. Tapi kau tidak ada di sana. Aku menghubungimu, tapi kau mengganti nomor. Aku mengirim email, tapi tak pernah mendapat balasan. Akhirnya aku datang ke rumahmu, dan si penghuni rumah itu bilang jika kau dan keluargamu sudah pindah alamat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku kehilangan jejak, jadi bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu?"

Meneguk air liurku sendiri. Sasuke benar. Waktu itu, aku sengaja mengganti nomor ponsel, mengganti email, dan meminta keluargaku untuk pindah rumah, beberapa minggu sebelum kepergianku ke Monaco. Tapi ... aku melakukan itu semua, karena mengikuti jejak Sasuke juga. Saat Sasuke pergi dan menghilang, ia melakukan hal itu. Jadi aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, memandang taman hotel.

"Tiga minggu yang lalu, aku melihat di berita _online_ tentang acara amal dan pelelangan sebuah buku karya Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Aku langsung teringat padamu, karena yang memiliki buku itu hanya kita. Sejak tak menemukanmu di Inggris, aku kembali menetap di Italia. Dengan menempuh jarak antara Italia dan Monaco yang tidak dekat—akhirnya aku bersyukur dapat menemukan mu di sini. Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah buku padaku yang ia keluarkan dari kantung bagian dalam jasnya, aku meliriknya.

 _Emerald_ ku berpijar bingung. Tapi Sasuke berjalan mendekat, lalu menyelipkan buku itu di jemari. "Simpan buku Ootsutsuki Kaguya ini. Jangan menjual atau melelangnya, untuk alasan apa pun lagi," kata Sasuke. Aku menggelengkan kepala, namun terpaksa menggenggamnya karena takut buku tersebut terjatuh kebawah. Kami berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. "Tapi sekarang, buku ini sudah menjadi milikmu," lirihku pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan sekarang aku berikan lagi padamu. Ingat, hanya kita yang memilikinya." Bagai terhipnotis, tiba-tiba saja aku menganggukkan kepala, berkonvensi dengan Sasuke. _Onyx_ Sasuke dan _emerald_ ku bertatapan. Seperti kemarau yang mendapat hujan. Seperti rindu yang tersalurkan. Rasanya bergelora. Netra kami saling menatap lekat.

"Maukah memaafkanku, Sakura? Masihkah mencintaiku? Bisakah kita memulai lagi semuanya dari awal?"

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, berpacu lebih kuat. Tapi seperti ada rasa sesak yang menjalar. Semudah itukah bagi Sasuke untuk membentuk keramik yang telah hancur? Jika diibaratkan, hatiku telah hancur berkeping-keping menjadi bagian kecil. Dan setelah susah payah aku membentuknya lagi supaya menjadi utuh, Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pemilik. Seenaknya saja! Namun jujur, aku masih mencintainya hingga detik ini. Masih, selalu. "Tapi ... ini sudah terlalu terlambat."

Jemari Sasuke memegang pergelangan tanganku. "Terlambat bukan berarti fatal. Masih bisa diperbaiki asal ada niat. Sakura, beri aku kesempatan!"

"Aku masih belum percaya padamu, juga tak yakin kalau kau tulus."

"Aku memang bukan tuhan yang bisa memutar waktu. Aku juga bukan lelaki romantis yang bisa membuat kesan manis. Aku hanya Sasuke Uchiha yang mencintai Sakura Haruno. Jadi, tolong percaya saja padaku."

Tangan Sasuke beralih. Kini kedua tangannya memegang pundak kiri dan kananku. Aku menatap _onyx_ nya. Aku bisa melihat dalam pancaran matanya bahwa ia tulus. Bukankah mata adalah jendela hati? Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kerinduan, juga luka. Sasuke juga pasti terluka seperti halnya aku. Dia berusaha keras menghapus dendam para leluhur demi aku. Dia mencariku, menjelaskan, dan meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Bukankah seharusnya aku memaafkan? Semua manusia pasti pernah berbuat salah. Begitu juga aku dan Sasuke. Dia juga meminta kesempatan, dan mengungkapkan kalau ia mencintaiku. Bukankah ia berhak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan? Wajah Sasuke memohon, menatap penuh harap. Dan akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepala.

Sasuke langsung memelukku. Mendekapku dengan erat. Menyalurkan rindu yang sudah bergejolak. Melebur kangen dalam sebuah pelukan. Badannya hangat, pelukannya juga. Aku juga bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar sangat cepat, pertanda seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Ia jatuh cinta—padaku. "Terimakasih. Aku tak bisa berjanji. Tapi akan selalu kucoba untuk membuatmu bahagia," lirihnya.

Aku membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan melingkarkan kedua tangan pada tubuhnya. Menyesap aroma maskulinnya yang menguar. Mendekap sosok yang ku rindukannya. Dengan sebuah buku di jemari dalam pegangan. Hari ini, aku belajar lagi satu hal. Jangan takut untuk mengingat masa lalu karena tak selamanya buruk. Melalui sebuah buku yang ku simpan dalam sebuah kotak kardus yang ku labeli kenangan buruk dan jangan dibuka, aku dapat bertemu lagi Sasuke; lelaki yang selalu ku cintai. Selalu aku cinta. Selalu, selalu, selamanya. Jikalau tadi malam aku tak berani membuka kotak itu dan memilih kabur menghindar menghadiri acara amal, mungkin aku akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Yakni kesempatan bertemu Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Selalu dan selalu mencintaimu." Aku bersyukur pada tuhan dan semesta yang telah berpihak pada rasa cinta ini. Setelah saling menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar. Terpisah berkali-kali purnama dalam kurun waktu enam tahun. Akhirnya kami kembali dipertemukan dalam keadaan saling mencintai satu sama lain dalam keterbukaan. Sepertiku yang terlahir di musim semi. Cintaku pada Sasuke juga akan selalu bersemi. _**Always**_.

.

.

 **The end—**

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya ... bisa ikut berpartisipasi juga untuk event BTC tahun ini. Jujur aku sedikit pesimis, karena awalnya aku pikir, aku **gak bakal** bisa ikut meramaikan BTC 2016. Karena keadaanku sendiri yang lagi we-be, dan suka mendadak kehilangan inspirasi pas lagi nulis. Tapi ... akhirnya kelar juga, hheu.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan semoga syuka :)

Uchihamelia


End file.
